


The Secret

by Little_Duckling1995



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Duckling1995/pseuds/Little_Duckling1995
Summary: "The early morning dew chilled to the bones of Mirkwood’s people.  But their ignorance, was truly bliss.  A darkness would soon shadow over Mirkwood, indeed the shadow would spread over the world if not contained. Few knew and even fewer understood the dangers of what was to come."This a story between Legolas and my original female character. It will go along the lines of the movies and partially the books in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic! Please be gentle and if you have recommendations, please feel free to let me know. Also, the more reaction I get to the story, the faster I will post. So as of right now, there is no set time I'll put out another chapter. Lastly, I DO NOT own anything Tolkien. But please enjoy.

The early morning dew chilled to the bones of Mirkwood’s people.  But their ignorance, was truly bliss.  A darkness would soon shadow over Mirkwood, indeed the shadow would spread over the world if not contained. Few knew and even fewer understood the dangers of what was to come. 

The ride was about to begin.  Reports of spiders had the king’s royal guard preparing to purge them from their Woodland Realm.  The spiders only made notice when someone, or something, was disturbing their webs.  Of late, Orc groups had been seen gathering and plotting, making both elves and humanity wary.  Clatter of light armor was the only noise in the royal halls and everyone in it, waiting for the orders from their king.  With a boom, the king’s voice rung out, “Make way to the gates and make haste.”  King Thranduil turned on his heel, knowing his guard would not hesitate on his command. 

With sure strides, Thranduil headed down the quarters hall, to his son’s room.  Without a knock, he opened the door that led to his son.  “Legolas, you are the last we wait for.”  With a bow in hand, his sheath full of arrows strapped to his back, and favorited daggers beside it, Legolas turned to his father.  “Yes, Adar, I am ready.”  With a nod, his father responded, “Then we make haste.”

A team of 15 elves left Mirkwood’s gates.  Sounds of horses galloping into the woods echoed through the trees.  Once deep into the forest, the king unmounted from his horse and concentrated into the forest, listening for any tell-tell signs of the enemy.  A soundless breeze wisped through the elves.  The next moment, and without a warning, a spider jumped at him, but with grace and agility, Thranduil unsheathed his sword and sliced the spider in two, not a hair out of place.  But with one, came many.  An almost unending wave of giant spiders attacked the small team, but skilled in combat, the elves were able to fend off the enemy.  “Strike at the nest!” Thranduil smoothly commanded.

Legolas had quietly killed a few spiders, but his endurance was strong and he would take many more.  Shortly after slicing into the heart of his most recent kill, his fine-tuned ears caught heavy breathing, not of the elves beside him, but in the farther off distance.  Whizzing of arrows and piercing of spider hide, gave attention to his ears.  He dashed off towards the sounds, determined to slaughter the Orcs staining his woods.  With nimble and quick feet, slipping and sliding throughout the trees, the sounds of fighting behind him faded, as the sounds of fighting in front of him grew clearer.

He did not expect what he ran into.  What he expected, was a band of Orcs, cutting through trees and spiders or at least a single Orc wreaking havoc.  But alas, no, it was but a single elleth, laying siege on the spiders, not a filthy Orc.  Many a spider lie dead around her. Her agile body cut and sliced through the enemy without pause, but she was tiring, that much was evident.  Her attention was caught by one of the spiders in her front, but another had snuck up behind, ready to strike.  Without thinking he drew his bow and quickly shot an arrow between the eyes.  Startled, her attention was drawn off the enemy in front of her, just enough for the spider to nick her side.  With a gasp, she took the dagger in her hand and brought it down into the head of the spider, stabbing it several times.  Without pause, the woman quickly drew her bow and aimed her target at Legolas, he raised his bow to her in reaction.  A short silence hung between them.  The woman’s body was strong and trained, but lithe and wild.  Her black curls, wild from the previous fighting, were sticking to her face and cascaded down her shoulders and past her bound chest.  She had a body built as a human woman would and by Valar, he had never seen an elf with such curls to their hair, indeed he had never seen _any_ elf with curls to their hair.  With a strong, but breathy voice, she spoke, “Do you see these spiders that I have laid waste to?  Do you deem it wise to point your arrow at me?”

Legolas chuckled, “Out of self-preservation, yes I do.”

“Your life is not threatened, as long as mine is not.”

“Yet you drew your bow on me first.” He challenged. 

She gauged his words, giving her a moment to breathe and with no hesitation, the woman lowered her bow and placed her arrow back in her sheath.  “Then let me be the first to draw back.  But I dare not turn my back on you.”  Legolas lowered his bow, but not once his eyes left her.  “What are you doing in this place?”  She began to dust herself off, adjusting her clothing and took off one of her boots to empty the wooden chips that might have snuck in.  Without looking at him, she responded, “My business is my own and I do not have to answer to you.”  Then she met his eyes, displaying her seriousness, showing him she was not to be toyed with.  With equal fervor he spoke, “But it is my business.  No one is allowed in these woods, not since the spiders have taken occupation here.  It is but the king’s best interest for his people.”  The woman bent down and plucked the dagger from the spider’s head, leaving Legolas slightly irked for her lack of attention to his authority.  With a piece of cloth, she began to clean the sharp object.

“Your king, is not my king.  Besides, had I known the spiders had taken home here, I would not have traveled this route.  Last time I was here, there… were no spiders.”  Legolas was confused.  Spiders had not occupied these lands since before Smaug laid siege to the dwarven empire and a dark shadow began to cast over the Woodland Realm… that was 150 years ago.  “Has it been so long that you have not traveled these lands?”  He knew the woman was holding the truth and as he pursed to question, his elven comrades took arms to the woman.  “Legolas, it seems you have found the intruder.”  Thranduil, with slight disgust, eyed the woman invading his lands.  “Legolas?  Prince of Mirkwood?”  The woman whispered to herself, a flurry of realization filled her face.  With such authority, that made the regal man staring her down, the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil.  Breaking her from her thoughts, the king spoke, disgusted, “I think I would have preferred an Orc.” Thranduil continued. “Take her into custody, throw her into a cell.”

Quickly the woman drew her bow and aimed at the king, if only her father saw how disrespectful she was being.  The guards stopped, and without hesitation drew their bows and aimed for the body in front of them.  Carefully, she spoke, “I am going to leave your realm, unharmed and not persued.  My quest does not allow leisure time in a locked cell.”  With a maniacal laugh, Thranduil spoke, “You do not have a choice.”  With those words, his guard attacked the woman, two to her right and one from her left.  Releasing an arrow, she hit one of the guards directly in the shoulder, incapacitating him for the moment.  The other two went into hand-to-hand combat.  She unsheathed her hunting knife and went the man on her left, but without warning, a searing pain shot through her left side.  A loud cry escaped her lips.  Falling to her knees, she placed both hands onto the wound inflicted upon her from the spider.  Her breath was beginning to stagger and blood began to seep from the wound. 

“Adar, she was wounded by a spider, its poison must have found its way into her system.”  Legolas began to reason with his father.  “Maybe I should let her die.  Save a cell for someone worthy of it.”

“Father!” Legolas prodded at his father.  After watching the woman writhe in pain, Thranduil gave his final orders.  “Bring her to the infirmary.  Make sure she is under adequate watch.”  The guards acknowledged his command and picked up the slowly fainting woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Those reading, thank you for being patient. Here is Chapter 2. In addition to this fanfic, I am also writing an I, Frankenstein fanfic for Gideon because, let's be honest, Jai Courtney is just lovely to look at and well he is Australian. So there you have it. Be expecting another story coming out sometimes this week! Please enjoy and leave comments!

The next morning was slightly less chilled than the last.  Legolas awoke in the early hours of the day, the sun barely breaking through his archways, and bathed himself in his personal wash bin.  The water was mildly warm and soapy, the cool breeze brushing his skin.  As he soaked his lean muscles, he processed the events of yesterday through his head, baffling him even more than his last conclusion.  He hadn’t told his father about what the woman had said.  Not since the time before Oropher had others of his kin came to the Woodland Realm and the chance meeting of a traveler was a rarity.  He had assumed she was a wood elf, but that had not been the case.  She was a stranger, an unknown.  After washing his body, Legolas dressed himself in his casual attire and decorated his hair in his usual fashion.  He meant to see her today.

Yesterday, when she was taken to the infirmary, the color drained from her face, her eyes became clouded death was obviously claiming her.  Blood had soaked through part of her clothes and the wound started to swell.  He felt remorse for her.  He had seen how the spiders poison could kill, painfully, an individual.  He knew she was in no way comfortable.

He was curious.  She spoke of a quest and claimed that she had visited Mirkwood during a time when there were no threats in his woods.  He desired to know what she had planned.

After finishing getting dressed for the day, Legolas headed down the hallway to the infirmary where two guards stood outside the door.  Without as so much as a word, he entered the room. The smells of antiseptic and blood flooded his nostrils.  A bed was centered in the middle of the room and in it, a woman lie unconscious.  The morning light flooded through the open entry way and a gentle breeze brushed through his hair as he stepped closer to the woman.  He glanced down at her.  Her jaw was straight and her plump lips slightly parted.  The gentle rise and fall of her chest signaled that her lungs still adequately functioned despite the poison.  She was obviously cleaned and taken care of, showing off her more appreciated features.  Her hair was curly and clung to an ebony color.  Her eyelashes long and dark, but her skin was pale as his own.  Her shoulders were square and her arms long.  He found himself wanting to know her.   He began to reach out to the tips of her ears when he felt eyes on him. 

With a cynical voice, the woman spoke, “Why are you here?  Prince of Mirkwood.”  He derived great pleasure in her calling him by his title, something he was never particularly fond of.  But with her utter disrespect, he found it amusing.  “I have authority. Since I am the Prince of Mirkwood, as you’ve sarcastically pointed out.”  She slowly blinked and fixed her eyes on the white ceiling.  “Can you grant me the favor of suffering in silence?  I do not need to be pestered in my waking hours.”

“Not until I have a few questions of mine answered.”

“You are not going to leave me be until your curiosity is quelled, aren’t you?”

“I assume you are familiar with the game?”  With an exasperated sigh, she responded.  “What do you wish to know of me?  I cannot guarantee I will answer all questions you throw at me.”

“Why are you in the Woodland Realm?” The woman sighed, a small cough escaping her throat. She closed her eyes and replied, “You already know that information, Prince.  If it is details you are seeking, I fear that I would sooner die than tell you my purpose in your realm.” Her capturing brown eyes met his.  A serious expression plastered on her features.  But hidden underneath, a burden of a woman peeked through.  Sensing this, Legolas retreated, resolving he would pursue the answer to his question at a later time. 

“How many summers you’ve lived?”  She laughed, “1,245… and you dear Prince?”  Legolas smiled, “2,838.  But we are not discussing me, we are discussing you.”

“I see you are not willing to participate in this so-called game as I am.”

“Maybe it will be your prize.”  The playful banter stopped.  Silence filled the room like a glass of over-flowing water and when the woman spoke, the glass shattered, spilling the water.  “My prize should be my freedom.  Though I hardly believe that my natural born right should be a prize.”

“My father has deemed you a prisoner.”  Her brows furrowed, concentrating on his olive skin.  “And do you, dear prince, believe your father is correct in making me one?”

The young prince opened his mouth to respond, but an overpowering voice beat him to the punch.  “It does not matter what my son thinks of what you should or should not be.  I am king of these lands, I have deemed you a prisoner and you,” he directed his sudden comment to his kin, glancing his way, “will respect my authority.”  Legolas neither confirmed or denied.  His perfectly curved lips clamped together avoiding responding to his father entirely.  Luckily, the self-appreciating king did not demand a response. 

Without repose the king again spoke, “I know who are, and you are fortuitous that you are under the protection of Lady Galadriel.  You have injured two of my men, and indirectly, several others. Though you will not be severely punished for this act, you will not be honored the title of guest until I see fit.”  Thranduil gracefully, with such authority, walked and stood, at the end of the elleth’s bed.  His long, lean arms were crossed behind his back, his stance was straight and his head pointed with high esteem.  He wore his kingly attire, his royal crown sat upon his head, reminding the woman of his jurisdiction, as if she needed any mention of who he was.

He was beautiful.  Though she held distain for the Woodland king, his beauty was a sight to behold.  His limbs were long and angular, his hair perfectly set, his eyes piercing and regal… and his son acquired all those lovely features.  Though she tired of hearing his boastful voice, it was laced with authoritative masculinity and allurement.  “You will serve in my halls, to repay your debt for my generous care and your incompetence.”

With no hint of respect and no hesitation, the woman countered, “I did not ask for your help, king, and if you would have let me be, you wouldn’t have had two men in recovery.”  Thranduil’s jaw visibly clenched, “Regardless, my care has been given and received.  The alternative is much worse than what I had originally planned.  You will take my offer, or seek refuge in the Mirkwood dungeons until Galadriel is aware of your placement and inquires about your release.”  Smoothly, the king turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.  Without a glance, his voice boomed, “You do not have much time to consider my offer, prisoner, I suggest you do as I say.  Come, Legolas.”  His eyes brushed over once more the woman lying in the bed and continued to pursue his father. 

Legolas continued to follow his father to his personal quarters.  Almost waltz like, Thranduil sauntered over to his table of libations.  Pouring himself a drink, he spoke in his usual commanding voice, “You will keep a mind when you see that creature.”  The light clinking of glass hitting glass echoed the in the grand room.  Legolas stood still, knowing full well his father had more words for him.  Swiftly, Thranduil turned to face his son, “She will be Captain of the Guard.  I saw the way she fights and though it is not my first choice of what to do with her, I am giving her, her life.” 

“Ada, you talk about her as if she is a thing.  She is as we are. Why must-…” Legolas was abruptly cut off.  “She is not.  She is an abomination made from a night of mistakes.  She is half human, Legolas.”  Legolas was stunned but now some of her physical features started to make sense.  The curly hair, her body build, it was not elven, it was human.  Curiously, he asked, “But why is that a problem?  Can a strong horse not live up to his potential because he is not a pure breed?  Why hold such distain?” 

“One day, you may understand Legolas, but as of this moment… I want you to treat her a Captain of the Guard and one who is very much beneath you.”  With those parting words, his tyrannical father walked off into his wash room.  Voicelessly, Legolas knew he was dismissed. 

He walked through the halls of Mirkwood’s castle, mulling over what his father had just told him.  A half human elf?  He didn’t know if such things existed.  As he mindlessly wandered, he had realized, he never had even asked the woman’s name and even more so, he found himself desiring to know her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Good chapter? Leave your thoughts. Also, I am a strong advocate for Thranduil, I love him. I just think his personality is more cold, more self serving. I'll just leave that there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware, it has been quite some time. But I did say I would finish this fic and I fully intend to. Life has not been kind and therefore, I have not had quite as much time as I'd hoped. I have decided to finish some of my other fics before I pursue finishing this one, so hang tight. For now, I have completed chapter three and hopefully will have motivation to start chapter four.

It had become a constant, a ritual, for Legolas to visit the she-elf in the early hours of the morning, before his father would walk the halls.  In those moments, she began to trust the prince and soften in his presence.  But yet she still had not trusted him with her name. 

Two weeks had passed since acquiring the she-elf.  This morning was warmer than the others, but the wind was a bitter chill.  Winter was fast encroaching upon them.  The duo sat side by side each other in the infirmary room patio, sitting in silence, enjoying the rising sun.  The woman’s eyes sat closed, relishing the warmth on her face while her head rested facing the sun.  Legolas sat arms crossed against his chest following suit.  A light chirping of singing birds filled their ears.  After a few peaceful moments, Legolas quietly turned his head to the woman close to him.  Appreciating her finer qualities, he thought of his father’s words.  A human, but why would that be a concern? 

“I feel your eyes upon me, princeling.”  A smile slowly spread across Legolas’s face.  “When shall you tell me your name?”  The she-elf turned to face him, her eyes soft but her eyebrow cocked.  “Will you stop questioning my credibility if I do?”  A chuckle vibrated through Legolas, warming the woman.  “I do not make a habit of making promises I cannot keep.”  She smiled a blush rising to her cheeks, her eyes broke from his.  Turning her face back toward the sun and once again closing her eyes, she rested her hands on the stone bench beneath them.  Legolas’s eyes wandered to her opal hand resting there and an urge hit him to wrap his fingers around hers.  “Analeth.”  Her words warmed him, pulling him hard to port.  Legolas took a deep breath rolling her name in his mouth.  Like honey, it dripped from his lips, tasting it.  “Analeth.  Analeth, take a walk in the gardens with me.”

“Would that not be against your father’s wishes?”  She responded, her brow arching.  “Oh yes very much so.”  Legolas stood up, extending his arm to Analeth.  She glanced at his pearly hand, her lips parting slightly.  She brought her eyes back up to the tall elf, gently placing her hand in his.  With a pleasant strength, he gripped her hand, pulling her to him.  Abruptly, she stumbled towards him, into him.  They stood there in appreciating silence, eyes locked on the others.  His tender hand slid across her arm, planting itself on her lower back.  “Come.” 

He led Analeth to the grounds where curved, forest green trees shaded the garden.  Sounds of moving water accompanied by choired birds permeated the elves senses.  Deep green moss melded to the large rocks.  Analeth slid off her shoes and wiggled her toes into the grass.  It was cool and long.  “It is beautiful.”  She sighed, a smile forming on her lips, her eyes falling shut.  “Vastly different than my home.”  She sat amongst the tall grass, rolling her fingers across the uncut blades.  The fresh air filled their lungs as they took to deep breathing.

“I am going to make you a personal guard.”  Legolas’s soft voice replaced the sounds of the waters currents.  Without lifting her head, she replied, “Is that what your father wishes to do with me?”  Legolas sat down next to the woman as he crossed his legs, his hands spread through the grass supporting his weight.   “No.  He wishes to make you Captain of the Guard until replaced.”

“I will not be here long enough to be either.”  She finally lifted her head to him, leaning her weight upon one of her hands, her fingertips brushing his.  “You do not have a choice.”  He inched his fingers closer to hers and much to his delight, she did not pull away.  “You do not have a choice.”  Finally, his long fingers wrapped themselves around hers, warmth enveloped her chest.  “I wish to know your quest.”  She squeezed his hand.  “It will corrupt the hearts of many an elf.”  She said despondently.  The bright in the center of her eye faded as she seeped deep into thought.  He gripped her hand in return.  “You are an elf as I.  Then you are not immune to the corruption.”  She released his hand swiftly, curling it into herself, massaging the palm as if it was cut.  “Not purely.  As I am sure you well know.” 

“Aye, I am aware.”

“Then you do not share the same sentiment as your father?”  She quirked and eyebrow at him, her lips parting at the seams in surprise.  He reached for her hand again and when she did not pull away, he plucked her hand once more pulling it to his chest right above his heart.  “It does not concern me.  No.”  Analeth sucked in a deep breath, holding it there.  “Let me shoulder some of your burdens.”  Legolas pleaded brining their clasped hands to his gentle lips, placing a kiss on hers.  She was entranced by him, becoming lost in his cerulean eyes. 

She pulled away again, setting her hand upon the grass.  “But I am not purely an elf, as you well know.  It does not affect me the same.  Though it still calls to me, like a wolf creeping around an unknowing campfire.”  Her lips tightened together while her eyes became entranced by the stirring water.  “It is a burden I will not curse upon another.”  Legolas’s eyes skimmed over her profile, settling on her lips.  “What of your parentage?”  Legolas questioned.  Without moving her eyes from the water, she responded, “It doesn’t matter.”

In one moment, she was besotted by the elf with the white-golden hair and in the next quickly standing to her feet, scurrying away from him in her calmest manner to not give away their actions.  The commanding voice of the king boomed across the garden, startling the prince who was so enthralled into a dream like state.  “I see you are well enough to trespass in my halls.  You are well enough to pay your debt to me.”  Legolas turned his body to find his father standing firm.  His regal stance commanded their attention and demanded their obedience.  Thranduil’s arms were clasped behind his long back while his feet stood shoulder width apart.  Legolas scrambled to his feet and stood still.  “I wish her to be part of my personal guard, Ada.”

“Why are you lax around a halfling, Legolas?”  Beating around the question, his father turned his head, barely moving a hair.  Devoid of emotion, Legolas pressed on.  “My request, Ada.”

“Denied.”

“Then I shall ask again.”  Thraduil turned his head to Analeth, eyeing her thoughtfully.  “I will not pretend to understand why you desire this, Legolas.  But I will grant you what you wish.”  Thranduil turned to leave as quickly and quietly as he came and once again, Legolas and Analeth were alone. 

“You realize I will leave at my first opportunity.”  Legolas tore his eyes from the spot his father stood and focused his gaze upon his boots, a smirk creeping on his face.  “I am aware.”  He turned his head to her, a full smile on his face.  Her understanding mirrored his smile.  Analeth began to slide her shoes onto her feet, when Legolas’s voice broke her from her concentration.  “And I will follow you, when you so choose to.”  Amazed, Analeth’s eyes bore into his own, challenging his bold statement.  “You shall try.”  She stood tall, her arms at her sides.  “For now, I will follow _you_ to the ends of Middle Earth, princeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING. Please leave a comment and a kudos??


End file.
